An Open Book
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: "At first, it had been so hard to read him, but now he was like an open book that she had read over and over. Every word was practically memorized, and that's why she knew something was going on." JALEC!


**Hola! I thought about adding this as a prequel to **_**Finally Found**_**, but I guess it can stand alone. You don't have to read **_**Finally Found**_** to get this. But, I mentioned that Clary knew about Jace's feelings for Alec and said that Jace should tell him. **

**This features moments between Clary and Isabelle and Jace and Clary. **

**Like **_**Battle Scars**_**, this is just a little interlude I suppose. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Open Book <strong>_

Clary wasn't always the most perceptive person (case in point, not knowing your best friend of ten years was in love with you). But, she was pretty good at judging one's emotions, especially when it came to Jace. At first, it had been so hard to read him, but now he was like a book that she had read over and over. Every word was practically memorized, and that's why she knew _something_ was going on. Something felt off with Jace; it was almost like he was walking around in a hazy fog.

Then Jace began drawing away, and it nearly ripped Clary's heart out at first. After everything they had been through together, why was he doing this? They had been through so many struggles together and now he was acting like she didn't exist. And it hurt more than she could express.

Whenever she would go to the Institute to train, Jace was nowhere to be found. Usually she would train with him, but more often than not she was training with Izzy. Isabelle had become like a sister to her, which was nice seeing as she didn't have a sister of her own. Clary felt compelled to express her fears to the dark haired girl.

"Trust me, it's not just you whose noticed," said Izzy as they sat down on the training room floor. "He's definitely acting weird. He's avoiding everyone…accept Alec. They're always together lately."

"I thought Alec was always with Magus," Clary said before taking a drink of much needed water.

"_Ah_, about that," Isabelle said with a sort of sad look in her eyes. "Alec and Magnus…they're not together anymore."

"_Seriously_?" Clary asked, completely stunned. "I thought they were so happy together!"

"Alec told me it was a mutual thing. I think the whole immortality business was just too big of an issue," Isabelle replied. "I think that's why Jace has been hanging out with Alec so much lately. I think he feels bad and wants to make sure he's ok."

Clary thought nothing of the time Jace was spending with Alec. They were best friends, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to comfort your best friend. But a different night at the Institute, Clary witnessed something that changed her mind completely.

She was walking past the library when she heard Jace's voice. At this point, she hadn't seen Jace for days, she hearing his voice again made her stomach turn with nervousness. She was about to barge in when she heard Alec's voice. They were laughing, something Clary wasn't expecting to hear. She noticed that the door was just barley cracked open, so she decided to sneak a peek. Alec appeared to be researching something, while Jace sat in a large armchair opposite his parabatai. They were talking casually and making the occasional joke. That's when Clary saw it.

The look on Jace's face…that's what changed everything in Clary's mind. Alec had his head down, scanning the pages of the book in his lap. Jace, on the other hand, had his eyes glued to Alec. Clary saw his golden eyes soften, and just a hint of a smile formed on his lips. It looked as though he were studying the older boy, almost like he was trying to memorize every minute detail of his face. Then the look transformed into something. Almost like…_longing_. Longing, but with a touch of sadness that shone like a beacon to Clary. When Alec looked up from the book, Jace quickly returned to the nonchalance he had perfected over the years. But Clary saw right through the act this time.

Clary tried to sort her feelings, but everything was spinning. She tried to tell herself she was overreacting, but deep down she knew she wasn't. The look in Jace's eyes said _everything_.

* * *

><p>It took Clary two days to work up enough nerve to talk to Jace about what she saw. She knew Jace would try and deny it, but Clary knew she wasn't wrong.<p>

It was late, almost two am, when Clary had gone to the Institute. She knew that Jace would probably be in his room, and it was most likely the best time to catch him. Quietly she crept through the hallways, making her way to Jace's room. Once there, she paused outside the door, wondering if she should knock. She decided against it, instead she gripped the handle and slowly turned. When she opened the door, she saw Jace lying wide awake in bed. He was still in jeans and t-shit, and his blonde hair looked a little messy. Jace shot up in bed, his eyes widening when he saw her.

"Jace," Clary said softly. "I really have to talk to you."

Jace sat up fully in bed, looking genuinely surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"I just said I need to talk to you," Clary replied with a tone of frustration. "You've been avoiding me and everyone else. And I think I know why."

"It's too late for this," Jace said, his attitude blasé.

"Look, I'm sick of you acting this way," Clary rebutted. "At first I was so angry because you had no right to ignore me like this. But when I saw you and Alec in the library-"

"Spying on me now?" Jace replied. "That's a bit creepy, even for you."

"Let me finish. At first I thought I had done something to make you mad…but two days ago I realized something and I'm surprised I haven't noticed it before."

"What are you getting at?"

Clary took a deep breath and just went for it, "You're….you're in love with Alec."

Jace looked at her for a moment like she was the craziest person on Earth, "Yep, you caught me. Alec and I share a mad, passionate love for each other." He put a hand on his forehead and swooned for affect. "He's just the cutest thing _ever_."

Clary rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious. And don't tell me I'm wrong because I know I'm not. I saw the way you were looking at him and it was _so_ obvious."

Clary walked over to Jace and sat next to him in bed. Normally this would send her mind into a frenzy, but not this time. Jace was still looking at her like she was nuts, but something had changed in his eyes. She knew if she kept prying, she would get it out of him eventually.

"You don't have to lie to me, Jace," Clary continued. "Please don't lie to me after everything…I have a right to know. I'd like to think I know you better than anyone and I hate seeing you this way. Please don't feel like you have to hide anything from me. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Damn you, Fray," Jace replied.

"What?"

There was a long pause, soon the silence grew awkward and uncomfortable. Clary was beginning to think that maybe she was wrong and that she had completely overblown the details. Jace probably thought she was crazy and he and Alec would have a good laugh about it later. But the words that came out of Jace's mouth surprised her.

"You're right…God damnit, you're right. About everything…_fuck_," Jace swore.

"Really? Uh, I mean, yeah. I knew it!" Clary said victoriously. "When did you know?"

"I don't know, Clary," Jace said sullenly. "I never wanted to hurt you…god, I'm sorry. But Alec…this is just too messed up, even for me. I was so afraid of hurting you and wondering what Alec would think. He'd probably punch me in the face if he knew."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, you're right. My face is too pretty to mess up. He'd punch me in the gut instead."

There was another pause before Clary spoke again, "So you really do love him?"

"Yeah…yeah I think I do," Jace said like it pained him to do so. "No, I _know_ I do. I don't know why it took me so long to see it."

"I think it's because of me. Maybe...maybe I was sort of a distraction. I think deep down you've always loved him." said Clary. "You have to tell him."

Jace looked at her again, "Seriously…you're boyfriend just told you he's in love with another man…and you're not even freaking out. I was expecting a few tears and a slap at least."

Clary shook her head, "No, I wouldn't do that to you. After what I saw in the library I've been thinking about it. I was hurt a little, but not as much as I thought I would be. I guess things were shifted into perspective. I know Alec is in love with you and that he has been for awhile-"

"I don't think he is anymore, Clary," Jace replied with a sad look. "I was the one that convinced him to go after Magnus and that he really didn't love me that way. I think he realized that I wasn't the one he wanted."

"I think you're dead wrong. I was probably the first to know that Alec was in love with you, and trust me I don't think he got over you."

"I can't tell him, Clary. I just can't."

"Oh, come on! You can face the Mother of Demons but you can't tell little Alec that you love him? Give me a break."

Jace eyed her slyly, "You know, you would be a terrible motivational speaker."

"Don't change the subject. I want you to tell him and you _need_ to tell him. I know it's against Clave law to be in a romantic relationship with your parabatai…but you can't hold this in. It'll just hurt you even more if you do."

"And what if he thinks I'm insane?" Jace asked. "Then what? I don't want things to be awkward between us and I think telling him would just mess things up."

"No, it wouldn't. Please, Jace. Don't bottle this up…_tell_ him."

"You are really persistent, aren't you?"

"Well, like I said, I just want you to be happy. And…and I think you and Alec would be cute together," Clary added with a blush.

"Oh, God, you're one of those creepy fangirls that like to watch guys make out aren't you!"

Clary was staggered for a moment, "No! It's not like that at all, you perv."

Again there was another pause, but this one wasn't as awkward. It was almost like a calm wave had swept over them. "So…I guess this means were just friends then?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah. I think it does. Best friends though, right?"

"Yeah," Jace smiled, wrapping an arm around Clary's shoulder. "You really are taking this better than I thought. Most girls would probably go crazy if they lost a handsome guy like me."

"As I said, modesty is an attractive quality too."

"And, as I said, it's a trait for ugly people."

Both Clary and Jace laughed. Clary looked over at the clock and knew she should head back to her mom and Luke, who probably already knew she had snuck out.

Before she left, Jace swept her into a hug, "Thank you, Clary. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends do. Now…you better tell him soon, or I'll kick your ass."

Jace let go of Clary and opened his bedroom door for her. They hugged again quickly before Clary turned and began walking down the hall. Jace smiled to himself before shouting out to her, "I still think you're just a pervy fangirl!"

Clary scoffed, which turned into laugh. She smiled to herself as she left the Institute, wondering exactly how long it was going to take Jace to work up the nerve. The coward.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I had a little bit of a hard time writing Clary, because honestly, she's not my favorite character. I know that's weird because she's the main character, but there's something about her that I can't get into. But anyway, I didn't think she would act like a bitch in this situation (if it were cannon and all). <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Also, if there's any request for a fic you'd like me to write let me know! **


End file.
